Fleet Week
by Unamerican
Summary: Fleet week Murders of Navy on leave. Admiral McGee is in charge of the mean and takes it personally. Finally having enough after two murders he calls in his son. The very son he hasn't talked to in 7 yrs.
1. Chapter 1

NCIS Fanfiction:

Fleet week Murders of Navy on leave. Admiral McGee is in charge of the mean and takes it personally. Finally having enough after two murders he calls in his son. The very son he hasn't talked to in 7 yrs.

Chapter 0: It started with a bang

"Men, the first Fleet Week night begins in moments and that means there will be a lot of drinking and partying, I am no newbie to this so be safe and cautious" Admiral McGee said staring at the men at ease.

"Be safe and responsible I am not coming down to get anyone you out of jail this time" he pointedly looked at a few. This got a laugh out of several of the men. "Now enjoy your leave" This started a rush of things. Men and women started off the boat and Admiral McGee couldn't help but smile. He remembered being an officer and going out to enjoy fleet week. As an older man he kept to himself and liked to enjoy the peace and quiet rather than the drunken celebrations.

Admiral McGee slipped back into his quarters going over paperwork before putting it away and calling his daughter.

"hello?" a sleepy voice said.

"Sarah sorry I woke you. I can call later on"

"No daddy its ok-yawn-ay. Everything alright?"

"Yea…sweetie. I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine to me." she pushed.

"Your mother contacted me again and it has been rather tough trying to keep her away"

"oh…"

"How is he?"

"Tim, dad, his name is Tim" Sarah started "If you can't say his name maybe you shouldn't-"

"How is Tim?" the Admiral said

"He's doing great. I wish you would call him. I mean isn't that why you call so much half for me and half for Tim?"

"Sarah…"

"No dad listen… you messed up and it broke him, but he still wants to be perfect for you and if you put as much effort into having me talk about him into actually talking to him."

"I have to go"

"Daddy…" The admiral cut Sarah's comment off and hung up exhausted. He rubbed his temple and pinched his nose. It was hard for him to be compassionate to his son. He had never met a boy that seemed so sensitive and it as a Navy man men were meant to be tough. Timothy was not what he called tough.

…

Fleet Week was a busy time for the city it landed in, but the first night was always the busiest. It was a time to party, celebrate, and simply relax. Everyone was out for a good time both military personal and civilians. The navy men and women were going out to celebrate a much needed leave. The men and women were loud nothing could be heard over the groups of people. Everyone was having fun, and the atmosphere was filled with excitement. The clubs were full, but in an alley there lay one of their own. He lay limp his body twitching and groans of pain clear to the suspect, but not to moving traffic.

…

'what happened?' were his first thoughts when he came back from his blackout. He couldn't remember anything except buying himself a drink then being here in this nightmare. The world still slightly blurry but getting slowly clearer. Alarms were going off in his head to get up but his body wouldn't move except for the occasional twitching. A hand stroked his hair bringing him out of his own thoughts. Fear gripped his mind. His heart picking up.

'I shouldn't have gone clubbing. I should have stayed back on the ship.' He regretted his nights plans. The realization hit he was going to die because he wanted to have a little fun.

"Shhh darling don't worry." The sweet voice said. "I'm going to take care of you" For a moment the Navy officer felt a calm. He felt safe at those words. Maybe someone had beaten him up and now she was finding him.

'that has to be it' he thought.

Then he heard the click of a gun and that moment of security was gone.

The navy man watched as men and women walked by the alley. His body and mind unresponsive to the instinctual need to scream for help. He continued to lay on the dirty alley floor his only companion the person about to kill him.

"Are you scared?" she teased caressing the side of his face with the gun. She ignored the fact that the immobile man couldn't even open his mouth or move at all for that matter. "A big strong man like you?" She continued. "They say navy men never cry or show fear." She kicked the other's side several times waiting until she heard a cracking sound. She pulled his hair pulling his head back then smashing him back hard.

'whats going on? This isn't right. Why was I drugged? Why did she attack me?' He tried to remember what had lead up to this but all that came to mind was being on the ship then darkness.

"I hope you're scared like I was. I want you to hope for someone to come get you. All those people are walking by there just around the corner if only they turned their head you could be saved, but this isn't the first time I've done this. So I'll tell you navy boy they never look. So remember no one is going to save you. No one ever does."

-BANG!- the noise of the shot being covered up by cheers and excitement of the first night of fleet week.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The killings start.

Admiral McGee got the call about one of his mean being killed. It had been before the sun was up and he was angry. He answered the phone ready to kill but the stumbling words of police officer stopped him. He thought it was Tim and he felt his heart stop and throat go dry. He thought about all the bad fights they had, had. He thought about Tim as a kid and then he thought about all the things he wish he could take back. Then the words came that guiltily brought relief.

The man was Officer Mark Thompson. It scooped a little bit of his soul out to know the relief his own son was safe but also one of his men was gone. The emptiness only seemed to get worse when he made the call to the man's parents. He didn't want them to receive a letter so he made the call. There was anger and crying and then a promise from the Admiral to find the bastard that did this. Office Mark Thompson had a good family and it was clear Officer Thompson had been raised to be a good man. He had been a part of the crew for three years now and had been a great man but all these boys were no one deserved to die. Admiral McGee pushed the NYC police but when they gave him no leads he made the decision to call NCIS. The murderers profile was that the men were shot execution style after being beaten badly. The police had no leads and since these are military men they needed a proper investigation. He couldn't let another set of parents go through this.

When morning came he called everyone on deck and announced that Officer Mark Thompson had died and warned everyone one to be careful. It had been a somber morning, but the news needed to be given. He then dismissed his men and women and asked them to enjoy and celebrate life because it was just as important as mourning. The older Navy man stared at his phone for several hours after staring at the thin file. He knew if he wanted to find the killer he would have to get his son to come and investigate, but it was well known that they didn't get along. He wanted to take Sarah's advice, but he only pushed his son so hard because he wanted the best for him. All his anger and discipline was so his own son wouldn't become a punk. After such a stressful day he remembered the anger and regret from thoughts of his fun. The boy hadn't become a Navy man and he had yelled at the young Tim but now it seemed like everything was fight with the two since they last talked.

Admiral McGee called his son for the first time in seven years feeling stiff and awkward because it had been a while since he had talked to his son and now he would use him.

"Hello Timothy?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: When the phone rings

Tim is awoken by a phone call. His mouth goes dry and hands get clammy. His father called him never, when they had to communicate it was through Sarah.

…

The military men and women were rowdy inside the bar. One guy kept eyeing the pretty woman in red she had turned down several men and women but he felt confident when her eyes washed over him. He smiled and started over.

"Well what's a pretty thing like you doing here all alone?"

"Waiting for you" She smiled seductively moving closer.

"Well then I am glad I finally came over."

"Me too, so enough talk you wanna take this somewhere more quiet"

"Let's go" He lead her out the back and into the alley exactly how she assumed. Her smile widened into a predatory one. She pushed him into a wall and kissed him hard.

"Damn you're so hot" he groaned turning them around and pinning her to the wall.

"You're a strong man aren't you"

"oh yea baby. I'm a strong man"

"You can hurt anyone you want" she continued moving one hand to her leg.

"I can baby so behave" he teased. She shocked him when she used her Taser. His body convulsed and he let out some chocking noises.

"Not so tough anymore are you, I have the power now.

…

The admiral never just calls, no…he never called Tim, but panicking only leads to a more brutal call. He knew if he wasn't level headed he would bring a panic that would get him yelled at. He answers neutrally.

"Hey Admiral" Tim said hoping nothing had happened to Sarah. "Everything ok?"

…

I'm going to kill you" she huffed harshly. Her breath labored from kicking him multiple times.

"No please no" he groaned the tears pouring from his eyes. She laughed as she cocked the gun.

"Your crying? I thought you were a big man, I thought you were a strong man."

"Please don't" he sniffled face flushed in embarrassment and shame.

"That's what I said and no one listened" 'BANG'

…

"Yes of course don't worry my boy" The admiral playing up a fake cheer.

"Oh…ok then…" it was weird for Tim to hear a happy Admiral directed at him.

"Yes…well I need you and your teams help"

His father sounds almost pleasant and this makes Tim curious. He feels like something has changed. He agrees and promises he will ask. Then the conversation is over. The dial tone is all Tim can here but it sounds like hope.

He calls Sarah and she is excited to hear from him but when he tells here what happened it doesn't do anything but make her wonder what changed. Her gut feeling puts her on edge where she feels like she should call Gibbs. But Tim made her promise to never tell anyone what the admiral does how he brings Tim down, because they would see it as weak. She makes him promise to call after they are settled their first night.

Tim lays in bed unable to shake the guy feeling but he shoves it down and replaces it with hope. He is nervous about asking but know the team would do anything for him.

…

The night echoed with an air of fun and happiness the noise of a gun firing muffled by the positive energy and so no one saw the death of the Navy Officer.

The pretty woman in red walked out the alley a smile on her face she headed into the streets enjoying the positive air around her. Her own excitement pouring from her pours.

…

Tim arrives the next morning with coffee nervously waited for them. They filed in and Tim didn't know how to ask so he sat silently. Ziva looked worriedly at Tony who looked at Gibbs. 'Boss' he mouthed.

"McGee what's wrong"

"Um…well my father called and he needs our help"

"What happened probie"

"There was a recent death of a Navy Officer and he has a feeling it's going to happen again, and I know its our break coming up but I wanted to ask if you guys would help. I mean I understand if you don't, really it is-" Gibbs walked over and smacked Tim who had stopped talking and was now blushing.

"If you need help then we are here for you" Tony said and Ziva nodded.

…

Tim has been able to get the team to go to New York City for fleet week. Tony asked Ziva and Gibbs about how probie has never actually talked about his parents, the only reason they know about Sarah is because of the investigation, when Tim visits Abby on his break. Ziva implies a need for privacy. Gibbs doesn't flinch, but that doesn't mean it isn't now in the back of his mind. They leave for the day and Tony can't help it so he asks. Tim shrugs.

"I guess they just never came up"

"You seemed to have made sure of that Probie" Tim squirms hoping for some help but Ziva and Gibbs are just as curious.

"Well…my mom is an alcoholic who left when we were kids and so it's just been us three since I was ten. So I don't like to talk about her" he pushed through getting his things together. The Admiral has always been strict and so I just never got along with him especially after I decided not to become Navy." Tim sighed rubbing his neck as a sign of stress.

"Probie…"

"It's ok really. A lot of this has happened a long time ago, and I just grew up a little faster" Tim smiles a self-deprecating smile before leaving for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Disappointment

After a short but uncomfortable ride they make it to New York and are on their way to the ships. Everyone is quiet but they can feel nervousness in Tim.

They arrive and the Admiral is there to greet them.

"Agents thank you for joining us"

"Special Agent Gibbs I heard your team is the best" the Admiral says holdi his hand out for introductions. "Stand up straight Timothy isn't you on the job? What are you doing with a gun? Maybe you shouldn't be carrying one."

"Yes sir, I can carry a gun" He blushed his eyes down casted. He is a bigger bastard then Gibbs and no one on the team expected it. Just the first meeting they are left with open jaws. Demeaning Tim him by not using the term special agent.

"Well are you sure you can be on a boat? I mean if you need to leave your team can handle it"

"No." Gibbs interrupted. "Tim is more than capable of doing his job" The Admiral grunted.

"Well then I don't want to see you puking like a little girl, if you do then you will be dismiss, Understood boy?" he finished strictly.

"Yes Admiral"

He insults and embarrasses Tim it is clear that these words are knocking I'm down and causing him self-esteem issues. Tim can't help but blush. They are lead to their rooms to decompress for a few hours. They atmosphere is stifling.

The young man on duty taking them to their rooms looks at Tim funnily. "So you're the Admiral's son?" Time flinches but nods.

"Yes."

"Welcome aboard. It's an honor to work with your father." Tim smiles a forced happiness.

"yea…I bet it is"

"Yes Sir, we knew he had a daughter, but we didn't know about any other family so it is nice to see the Admiral has his bloodline live on" Tim nods.

Tim calls his sister…while Tony and Ziva talk. "I thought he lived a cushy life. It reminds me when I was around my dad" Tony whispered.

It doesn't sit right with Gibbs something isn't right. He always thought Tim lived a shelted life that would explain his nativity. He knows he needs to talk to Tim, but know isn't the time.

Tim talks to his sister about it and he can't help but settle into his old ways, but her words stop it.

"Knock it out Tim. You aren't a little kid anymore he can't hurt you. He can't do anything unless y give him the power, so don't. Your team has your back remember that, Okay? Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs is there for you" His shoulders ache to hunch and he feels the stutter but he also knows he won't here the end of it. So he takes a deep breath and pushed all his insecurities and depression to the back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:Getting Started

Gibbs separate the team. Tony and Ziva were told to take pictures and go to the scenes before coming back and reporting to Ducky. He needed them away for a while so he could have the chance to talk to Tim. Then Gibbs took Tim to talk to the crew on the ship about the killed men and their life on the ship.

After the interviews with fellow workers and bunk mates they get no wear so Tim and Gibbs end up going over cameras and any trails on the web.

"Tim what is going on with you and your father"

"Nothing Boss, he is just strict is all"

"That all? Why don't you ever talk about your parents" Gibbs move closer to Tim.

"There is nothing to say…my mom left a long time ago. She was an alcoholic and my dad got full custody but since he is always on ships we stayed with our grandparents." Tim finished in a rush.

"Why didn't you ever tell us about any of this?" Gibbs pushes and Tim snaps.

"Because there is nothing to tell! What do you want to know. That I've worked my ass off since day one for everyone and I still get treated like gum on someone's shoe." Tim yelled his eyes shining with anger. "I don't need help. I've been dealing with my problems on my own since I was a kid. I've never had anyone I don't need to start depending on you because you started to feel bad"

The Admiral is conveniently in the area to talk to Gibbs about what is happening when he hears Tim yelling. The Admiral isn't the only one who hears and he is furious that his son is being disrespectful and embarrassing. Admiral abruptly comes into the room and back hands the other hard. A shocking moment, that leaves a tense air behind.

"Apologize!"

"I'm sorry for being disrespectful sir" Tim apologizes he uses the same lines he had used many times before the old memories making it hard to stay stoic. Tim heads to the medical bay to see the bodies. He turns to hide the tears and bruising but it is seen by Gibbs. The boss is shocked he doesn't move. He hadn't see such behavior and toward one of his agents ever.

"Who do you think you are?" Gibbs snarled.

"I am the Admiral and you cannot talk to me like that"

"You assalted a federal agent I can arrest you. Is that what you want? You abuse your kids and you think that makes you a man. Huh? To beat your own son"

"I never laid a hand on my kids unless it was for discipline. I love them" the Admiral snarls.

"Do you?"

"Of course!" he was shocked the man could speak to him about loving his kids.

"Well you're about to lose the both if you continue to treat Tim so badly. What kind of relationship are you hoping for?"

"I've only wanted the best and look he's just settled for mediocrity"

"No you just can't see beyond your own path" the Admiral is shocked and walks out anger.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Bruises

Tony and Ziva are coming back and messing around they have no knew leads and everything is coming to a dead end. They head back to their bunks and report to Abby and Ducky before shipping it off. Tim is walking out with a red mark apparent on his face. They stop shocked.

"Shit Probie what happened?"

"Nothing Tony I'm going to go work in Medical, Ducky needs those pictures of the body" Tim evades.

…

When Tim is in medical snapping shots of the body the doctor comes by.

"So you must be the Admirals son?"

"Yes ma'am"

"I don't think I'm old enough to be a ma'am" the pretty brunett says smiling.

"Um…ok than Dr…"

"Dr. Hanes,"

"Ok Dr. Hanes, would it be alright if you talked to our medical examiner? He has the reports and now pictures but it's easier to assess the evidence when you can talk to someone with mutual knowledge"

"Of course, but how about we look at that nasty bruise" So Dr. Hanes gently prods Tim and finally concludes that there is just bruising. Tim refused to say how it happened then they are back on track and Tim talks to Ducky and they don't make any actual brake through but it helpful because Ducky has a better understanding.

…

"Thank you again for the help"

"No problem. I just can't believe this is happening"

"Yea its definitely shocking. All these men being attacked and we can't find a single suspect."

"Well these men were womanizers"

"What do you mean" Tim asks.

"Well I mean they always flirted and tried to have fun with the women on deck."

"So maybe a jealous boyfriend…"

"I was thinking a woman"

"A woman?" Tim asked looking at the badly injured bodies. "So much anger"

"There is no wrath like a woman's scorn" Tim nodded before thanking the doctor and heading to the team hoping to add the input the doctor had given, but is stopped by Gibbs.


End file.
